


Missing her

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV, terrawars
Genre: #ffxv #terrawars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: I just wrote up a short story. Of how I’d pictured after Noctis and Sarah went their separate ways.





	Missing her

“You ought to be more honest with your feelings, Noct...” Those words stuck in Noctis’ head. Replaying over and over. It had just been a few days after he had ran into Sarah and had their little adventure. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, he had another dream of her.  
Ignis walked into the room. “Noct, something is troubling you. You haven’t been the same since we found you.” Ignis sat down beside him. Noctis looked at Ignis. He had been through so much. Loosing Luna and feeling guilty from Ignis’ injury. “I can sense it.” Ignis added.  
Noctis sighed. “You remember what I told you and who I ran into in that other world?”Noctis was trying his best to talk about his feelings. “Yes I do.” Ignis replied. “Do you have feelings for this woman?”Ignis asked. Noctis looked at Ignis. “I think? I’m not sure...I know it’s wrong to say after what happened to Luna a month ago. I feel like Sarah and I was suppose to meet though. I just can’t stop thinking about her.” Noctis placed his hands together in his lap.  
“Noct what happened between you and Luna, could had been something. Let’s be precise though you two were more pressured, so quickly into the marriage. You can’t help how you feel Noctis.” Ignis breathed deeply. Ignis wanted the Prince happy no matter what dark times they were going through.  
“You think so? Well, it’s not like I wanted to. Just something strange happened between her and I. Not sure she felt it, but I feel like what she told me before we went our separate ways was a sign.” Noctis yawned.  
“Perhaps, if you want to try to find the woman. We should go back to the location to the portal.” Ignis added. “We could do it quickly and hope something opens it.” Ignis stood up. “It’s time to get the day started though. We’ll head out now and make camp at a haven near. Since it’s a good ways away.” Ignis spoke softly and walked out.  
Noctis was surprised and yet still felt guilty. He just wanted to see her once more. Her face was stuck in his memories. That night at the haven. Noctis sat alone on a rock away from camp staring at the stars.  
Noctis saw a glow then faded. “Huh, that was weird..” He spoke out loud to himself.  
“You know being out here alone isn’t safe Noctis.” A female spoke. She sounded familiar. “Could it be?” He thought. He turned around to see it was Sarah. He felt like he was dreaming.  
“S-Sarah?” His eyes widen.  
“Yes it’s me...” She stepped closer holding her hands behind her back. Noctis heart beat began to quicken. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Noct.” Sarah giggled.  
“I’m confused..wait how did you get here?” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Well with a little magic it can go far. I just wanted to er...check on you.” She looked away.  
“Am I dreaming?” Noctis muttered. Sarah shook her. “No see...” She gently pinched his arm. He felt the pinch, it was real.  
Noctis couldn’t help, but smile at her. Sarah sat down beside him. “You know...I was on my way back to the portal that took me to you.” Noctis mumbled.  
Sarah’s face lit up. “Really? I missed you Noct..” She admitted.  
Noctis looked at her. He felt so relieved to see her. “ Same here...a lot!”  
“I can’t stay for long.” Sarah frowned. She moved her hand and moved Noctis’ bangs. “But hopefully I can visit often. This magic can bring me close to you. “ Sarah stared into his eyes.  
Noctis’ heart felt like it sunk into his stomach. “Ohh-h that sucks...but please visit me often?” He gave her a gentle look.  
“I will do my best.” Sarah smiled a little. “I want to us to hang out more so of course I’ll check on you. Even if it’s fighting enemies with you.” She playfully shoved her shoulder to his.  
They both talked for awhile. Soon it was time for Sarah to leave it was late at night. “This isn’t goodbye forever Noct.” Sarah stood up. She leaned and kissed his cheek. Noctis stood up and hugged her tightly.  
“No. I’d hope not.” Said Noctis. “Come back to me soon.” He told her as he watched her leave. It was the one of the hardest things to do. He had to let her go again. He knew next time he would try to convince her to stay for good.  
{The End}


End file.
